


feel like i'm your cat, i'm your dog

by vampirevessel



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Animal Play, Bladder Control, Dom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Park Chanyeol, Puppy Play, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sub Park Chanyeol, i love chanyeol so much he's such a precious pup uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirevessel/pseuds/vampirevessel
Summary: chanyeol is a good boya good boy tries to make his owner happyno matter what





	feel like i'm your cat, i'm your dog

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the title is from the ultimate petplay anthem aka txt's cat & dog!
> 
> pet play being underrated + bladder control being underrated + insomnia and back pain keeping me up til 4am = this

kris cared a lot about his boyfriend, of course he did, and as the caring person he was, he had to make sure his boyfriend stayed hydrated in the summer heat, so he made him a liter tea after he got up and made sure he drank everything while it was still warm. then when the two of them went out for grocery shopping, he convinced chanyeol to try the freshly made orange juice they selled at a store and they ended up drinking three small glasses each, praising the guys delicious creation. when kris bought chanyeol a 330ml rilakkuma energydrink, the younger smiled so brightly that he could replace all the lights in the store. they walked around a bit more until chanyeol mentioned that he had to pee. kris gave him a small smile and took both of the younger's hand's in his own.

»you remember what you promised me to try, puppy?« kris asked and chanyeol tilted his head, not quite getting what he was referring to. then it hit him out of nowhere and he nodded his red cheeks and ears.

»are you sure you want to try it? you don't have to.« chanyeol shook his head and assured his boyfriend and dom that he wanted to try it. he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, even if that meant he had to be a bad puppy for a moment.

so when they got home about five minutes later, chanyeol was desperate. not desperate in general, actually, he was easily satisfied with the smallest things (especially when they included the cute yellow bear on his energydrink) but of course kris knew that, so he had to find other ways to see his boy suffer a bit but he reminded him again and again that it was okay if he wanted to stop.

when they reached home, kris had put the collar on chanyeol and went to the bathroom while chanyeol washed his hands on the kitchen sink and started putting the groceries away. he still had to pee, but he could hole it. chanyeol was a good boy and knew how to behave.

yet it only took him about twenty more minutes and another half litre water until he was basically rolling on the floor, from his back to the side and on his back again, his legs pressed together, trying to keep everything in while stressed whines left his mouth. kris knelt down next to him and stroke his head, which made chanyeol whine even more. kris was there. right here. he could open the bathroom door and let him pee. but he didn't.

chanyeol pressed his face in his dom's crotch and whined in the fabric of his pants, trying to hide the tears that were running down his cheeks now. maybe if he cried enough his bladder wouldn't feel so full anymore? no, that was stupid. kris pet his boyfriend's head again and smiled. a proud, lovely smile.

»puppy, are you okay? can you look at me?« chanyeol turned on his back again and looked at his owner with wet eyes, then stared at the bathroom door. he gasped when kris put his left hand on the boy's tummy, letting his it run slow circles on the soft skin while chanyeol felt like he was either gonna explode soon or just pee right here in his pants. kris' hand just felt so good on his skin. so warm and safe, he didn't want to associate that feeling with the pressure he felt on his bladder.

»you've really been a good boy lately, you know that, right? the best puppy i could wish for. now can you let go for me?« he kept running his hands over chanyeol's tummy, putting some pressure on it once in a while. chanyeol pressed his eyes shut and whined. he just wanted to pee on the toilet like a good boy. he was a pup, sure, but he was trained and housebroken, he shouldn't pee himself. but the thought of finally letting go, finally getting rid of that pain and pressure sounded so good.

»we can take a bath afterwards, pup. don't worry. you're such a good boy. can you do what i say, even though it's against what you learned?« the boy whined again when his owner pressed on his tummy a bit and nodded before he burried his face in kris' crotch again. letting go was harder than he thought but the belly rubs helped and he started crying silently when he felt his crotch area getting warm and wet. to his own surprise the tears weren't from feeling embarrassed, maybe a tiny bit, but from the relieve he felt. he sighed and kept his head on his owner's critch, turned to the left, not moving except for his chest that tried to slow down from the heavy breathing when he cried out of pain.

»it's okay. i'm super proud of you, puppy. you're doing great. i love you so much, my good little pup.« the boy smiled at that but kept his eyes closed. his bladder finally felt empty and he ignored the warm, wet feeling on his thighs completely. instead he felt kind of high, everything was foggy and he needed a while to process kris' words. chanyeol lifted his head and kris got up to help him get out of his wet pants and boxershorts, then told him to follow him to the bathroom.

»was that okay, pup?« kris asked as soon as they were sitting in the tub, chanyeol's back leaning against his boyfriend's chest. he shrugged, then nodded and started washing his crotch and thighs.

»i... it was okay, sir. but i prefer being a good pup for you.« kris smiled at that and kissed his pet's neck.

»i know you do, don't worry. we don't have to do it again, okay? i appreciate that you tried it.«

»it's fine if you like it, sir. just not... often. soft limit.« kris nodded at the compromise and started putting shampoo on chanyeol's hair.

»but sir...?«

»yes?«

»if you want to pee on me that's okay.« kris chuckled at the fast, mumbled request, knowing exactly how hard it was for him sometimes to express wishes and that he tended to say them only once, if kris caught the words correctly, he was lucky, if not, he either waited for the next time chanyeol mentioned it or made him say it again, depending on both their moods.

»you want me to pee?« chanyeol shrugged again and bit his bottom lip while he felt his face heat up he was glad that kris couldn't see it but he was convinced kris knew he was blushing anyway. it wasn't exactly the biggest wish he'd had or a thing he wanted to try for a while already, but it was all he could think about when his bladder was so full he couldn't control his thoughts anymore, even though he tried to ignore it and now that he could think properly again, the idea didn't leave him alone. 

»i'll think about it, okay?« chanyeol nodded and turned his head back so he could get a kiss from his boyfriend.

»i love you, sir.«

»i love you, too. you're my good boy~«


End file.
